


Mirrors

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute story, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei tries to make Yamaguchi blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An annoying owl and a cat

"C'mon Tsukishima~"  
Says Kuroo,  
"Yeah!!I bet you can't make him blush!"  
A noisy ass owl joined in.  
"Tch"  
Kei replied.  
Kuroo smirked and nodded at Bokuto,who also nodded back,  
"Then you won't mind if I ask Tadashi to go out with me then ohoho~"  
Kei turned around, a murderous aura surrounding him.  
"F I N E"  
"Then you're deadline is at the end of this camp!"  
Yamaguchi meanwhile was chatting with Yachi and Hinata about the marks they got in their test.

Day 1

"Tadashi!"  
Kei called.  
Everyone turned around.to Tsukishima with faces.that literally scream 'get a room'.  
"Wha?!??"  
Yamaguchi stammered.  
Sadly, he wasn't blushing.  
More like scared.  
He thought Tsukishima was gonna hit him or give him a big scolding.  
Bowing down, Yamaguchi started to repeatedly apologise to Kei.  
How dense, freckled boy.  
Kei sighed, how is he supposed to win this bet when his best friend is straight out scared of him.

Day 2

"Still haven't won the bet?"  
Kuroo teased Kei.  
"Watch how the pro does it then~"  
The only thing Kei could think of was why he was walking up to Yama-  
Hoe don't do it.  
"Oy Tadashi-chan~"  
Oh my god.  
Kei was sending murderous glares at the pesky cat and his adorable friend.  
What the fuck.  
Yamaguchi's face started heating up as Kuroo leaned in VERY CLOSE to him.  
Now he has done it.  
"KUROO WHAT THE FUCK"  
Kei snapped.  
Kuroo smirked,  
"Ohoho?What's this?Megane-kun is jealous~?."  
Yamaguchi took the chance and ran away from the 180cm men that looked like serial killers.

Day 3

"Give up?"  
Bokuto nudged Kei.  
Smirking, Kei replied,  
"Fuck no"

"Yamaguchi!"  
Kei called out.  
Yamaguchi turned around any grinned,  
"Yes Tsukki?"  
"Come here"

[THIS ISN'T SMUT.AUTHOR-CHAN IS JUST VERY DISGUSTING]


	2. Smooth

"Um Tsukki"  
"what"  
"Why are we in the washroom...?"  
Kei shrugged,  
"I...."  
Yamaguchi tilted his head ,  
"You what?"  
Kei averted his gaze and played with his fingers as a sign of embarrassment,  
"..love y-"  
"Oi!Yamaguchi-chan~We gotta practice right?Hm~"  
Kei felt his blood boil as the Nekoma captain looked at him with his signature smirk.  
"Oh ok!C'mon Tsukki!"  
"Fucking hell"

Day 4

Kei groaned and saw a wonder-fucking-ful sight of two idiots shaking Yamaguchi, who was still sleeping.  
Kei sighed,  
"Oi wake the fuck up"  
"Neughhhhh"  
Hinata glared at Kei and grumbled,  
"Stop being so mean to him.."  
"What was that shrimp?"  
"Nothing!"

The two males entered the washroom and was surprised to find Bokuto and Kuroo.  
"Bokuto-san?Tetsuro-san?"  
Yamaguchi waved.  
"Tch"  
Kei muttered.  
"Hey Tsukki~"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Tsukishima~"  
"what"  
"It's the last day~"  
O fuk.  
Kei forgot.  
He looked at Yamaguchi and smirked.  
He slammed his hands on the wall, a few inches apart from Yamaguchi's ear.  
Yamaguchi flinched as the two annoying dicks 'ohoho'-ed in the background.  
"T-T-Tsukki?!?"  
"Yamaguchi don't be obvious but the person I love is beside you,"

Yamaguchi looked to his side and--it was a mirror.  
He looked at Kei with a puzzled face until, he realised.  
"Oh.."  
The boy thought.  
His cheeks heated up and He chuckled,  
"You're so smooth Tsukki"

"FUCK I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE"  
Bokuto screamed as the two lovebirds made out infront of them,  
"KUROO!WAit are you,crying?!?"  
"I'm so proud of him"


End file.
